hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shalnark
|kana = シャルナーク |rōmaji = Sharunāku |name = Shalnark |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Yasuhiro Takato (1999) Noriko Hidaka (2011) |english voice = Jordan Schartner (1999) |gender = Male |age = 24 25 (as of Chimera Ant arc) |height = 180 cm; 5'11" |weight = 72 kg; 159 lbs |hair = Light Brown (manga) Light Brown (1999) Light Blonde (2011) |eyes = Green |status = Deceased |blood type = O |occupation = Phantom Troupe member #6 Hunter |type = Manipulation |abilities = Black Voice Autopilot |Abilities = Black Voice Autopilot |image gallery = yes}} Shalnark '(シャルナーク, ''Sharunāku) was a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 He was Troupe member #6, and his physical strength ranked tenth in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 He was also a licensed Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Appearance Shalnark has blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wears a lavender outfit. In Nippon Animation's adaptation, Shalnark is given brown hair and his outfit is instead dark red. Shalnark's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Shalnark is highly intelligent and thinks quickly on his feet. He is fond of electronics, and considers those he controls with his phone to be toys. He expresses a dislike for his autopilot mode not just because he cannot remembers his actions in that mode and therefore cannot feel satisfaction for what he does while in autopilot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 In the 1999 adaptation, of all of the Phantom Troupe, he seems the most well-adjusted. In the manga, however, he is almost never shown not smiling, with notable exceptions of pouting when one of his "toys" (controlled victims) gets "broken" (dies), scowling when people handle electronics carelessly, and looking highly unsettled when walking in on Feitan reading a book by Trevor Brown next to a bloody corpse. While Shalnark gets along with everyone in the group, he does not seem to become close to anyone, possible exceptions being Uvogin, Chrollo and Pakunoda, and even then only to an extent. He seems to care more about practicality and analytical details than sentiments, as seen when the other Troupe members were discussing Uvogin and Nobunaga's friendship, and he steers them back to the job at hand, saying that there's no time for reminiscing. After Chrollo was captured, Shalnark sided with Feitan and Phinks in wanting to go after Pakunoda in order to kill the chain user, even at the risk of Chrollo's life. After Pakunoda's death and the other members could be seen in mourning, Shalnark seemed more interested in the game console that Feitan and Phinks brought to the base, and then spent the next few days researching everything about Greed Island. He does not seem to put too much value on his own life either, as shown by his totally nonchalant reaction when Shizuku's fortune foretold that he might be one of the Troupe's dead members during the Yorknew Arc. Despite looking like the most innocent and cheerful member, it is possible that Shalnark is one of the more cold-hearted and less empathetic of the group, seeing his controlled victims as nothing more than "toys" who get "broken" when they are killed. He also appears to be one of the only ones to smile while killing, along with Hisoka and Uvogin. The above traits may explain, why he seems to be in harmony with the other brutal members of the group, such as Feitan and Phinks, despite their marked difference in personalities. Nonetheless, Shalnark proves to be a very loyal member of the Troupe, using all in his power and resources to help the group's missions and agenda. He seems to value Shizuku and Pakunoda's lives over his own, as he sees their abilities as rare assets that the Troupe cannot afford to lose. He is polite and level-headed, often attempting to be a voice of reason to settle down the other members during tense situations. Background Not much is known about Shalnark's past, except that he was already a member of the Phantom Troupe prior to the massacre of the Kurta Clan. At one point in his life, he took the Hunter Exam and became a licensed Hunter. Plot Yorknew City arc Shalnark first appeared during their mission in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 As he was one of the first to the meeting place of the Phantom Troupe, it is suspected that he and Phinks were the ones to travel with Chrollo, as the leader never travels alone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 As he and the other members leaves the auction's place, they are ambushed by the mafia. Uvogin fights on his own, and Shalnark brings out cards, (which, in both animes, he does not seem to be good at), and leaves Uvogin to kill the rest as the other member watch and play.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 He is the one to tell Uvogin about the leeches inside of him, and that he should urinate often while drinking lots of beer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 But as soon as Uvogin is captured by the Chain Guy, the members track down the Guards of Neon Nostrade, who had Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Shalnark drove the car, stolen from the Mafia, but was told by Feitan to stand and watch when the Shadow Beasts arrived to kill them. He along with the other disguised themselves as Mafia heads, gaining access to Uvogin and freeing him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Shalnark accompanied and provided Uvogin the information about the Nostrade Family and bodyguards as the chain-user might be one of them. As Chrollo gives orders to go berserk in the city,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 Shalnark kills several Mafia guards bare handedHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 and sticks some of his antennas on others. When one of his victims is killed in battle, he appears to be pouting about having to find another machine, showing his feelings towards those who aren't part of the Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Kortopi creates fakes corpses, one of them for Shalnark, into making the Mafia believe he was killed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Soon after, Chrollo tells everyone their fortune, including Shalnark's which indicate he will die weeks after Shizuku,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 when "The Death-Bringer" shall call him one in three times he answers his phone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 The leader gives him orders to stay in their hideout while others go chase the Chain Guy. He arrives soon after Chrollo gets kidnapped, and goes with the rest of the team to decide what to do.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 When the troupe is fighting over what to do, Franklin asks Shalnark what the worst case scenario is, showing the Troupe's trust in his judgment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 When Pakunoda shoots her memories into the original members, she chooses Shalnark as one of them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 After Pakunoda's death and realizing what the Chain Guy did, he deduced Chrollo's prophecy from Neon and formed of a conclusion that their leader might be in Greed Island. Greed Island arc After Feitan and Phinks departure to Greed Island, he asks Kortopi and Shizuku's help for a special mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 The three leave soon into the game and start studying the game's system. As soon as Shalnark sees that Shizuku's Blinky couldn't inhalate special items in the game nor Kortopi cannot copy them either, he realizes that they were made from Nen. On the other side, both abilities would work just fine in common inanimate items.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 Knowing this, he tells the rest of the Phantom Troupe that Greed Island is in fact a real place somewhere in the world, a secret that only few people know, and they should go find their leader and an exorcist. They all part to find the place but soon as they arrive illegally to Greed island, Razor quickly uses the Eliminate (G.I card) and sends them off the island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Chimera Ant arc After a stray Chimera Ant named Zazan takes over a palace in Meteor City, Shalnark appears with some other members of the Phantom Troupe in order to eradicate the threat to their hometown.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 They go separate ways and soon he finds himself fighting Pell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 At first he was fighting a giant Chimera Ant like Beetle which proves to be a difficult opponent since thanks to his hardened skin, he couldn't put one of his antennas in his body. He deduces a way to do it and sticks one right into his articulation's right arm, near the neck. Confident in his win and control, he let his guard down but is caught by the beetle and couldn't move but his fingers and left leg. Shalnark realizes that this ant was already being controlled and Boki appearsHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 and tries to subvert Shalnark to their side. He explains, grinning all the while, that he likes Chrollo and working for him, and he that he doesn't much like the ants, and he would rather die than work for someone he doesn't like. He puts one of his antennas into his leg entering Autopilot, and in a second, quickly frees himself and destroys the two Chimera Ants without problems.He starts suffering the pain from entering that mode and says he doesn't like to do it since he doesn't realize anything he did and neither enjoys it, but also ends up with muscular pain. He later arrives at Feitan's fight against Zazan and amuses himself talking to the other members present at the battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 After the battle, he receives a call from Nobunaga, asking for help with what is suspected to be more Chimera Ants, and is chased by Phinks for teasing his impatience on Chrollo's return, along with Feitan, despite their injuries.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Dark Continent Expedition Arc Chrollo uses '''Black Voice in his fight against Hisoka, implying Shalnark has met him at some point after Zazan's defeat.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 351 Some time later after meeting with Machi and Kortopi, Shalnark confirms Hisoka's death at the Heavens Arena. Unbeknownst to Shalnark or Kortopi, Hisoka revives himself and starts hunting the Phantom Troupe. Shalnark has a phone conversation with Chrollo, where they discuss about the prospect of going to the New Continent with the Kakin, although their real intention is stealing the valuable items from the Royal Princes. Chrollo asks whether Shalnark needed his ability back, to which the latter replies that he currently does not need it. After hanging up the phone, Shalnark looks happy that the troupe will be gathered again after a long time. He then ponders what is taking Kortopi so long. He receives a phone call, but sees Hisoka walk out from the public toilet. Shocked at this, Shalnark drops the ringing phone and runs towards Hisoka, but the magician disappears from his sight and throws something at him, which Shalnark recognizes as Kortopi's head. While he is distracted, Hisoka sneaks behind him and delivers a hit to the back of his head, killing Shalnark. Shalnark's heavily mangled body is later seen sitting on the park swing, both of his hands tangled on its rope, and Kortopi's head lying on the ground in front of him, with crows gathering around their corpses.Hunter × Hunter, - Chapter 357 Equipment Antennae: Shalnark always carries two antennae on his person. They are shaped after bats, with wide, cyclamen wings and a stylized bat head of the same color at the top. The tip is sharpened to allow him to stick the antenna into a target. They serve as the medium of both his Hatsu abilities and are connected to his cellphone. Cellphone: Shalnark uses a special bat-shaped purple cellphone to activate his ability. Abilities & Powers Due to Shalnark being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Shalnark ranks tenth in physical power among the Troupe, and is well capable enough to defend himself in hand to hand combat. He is also smart enough to hack into computers and provide information to the Troupe. He also appears to be a strong fighter, as he has obtained a Hunter License, being the only Hunter in the Troupe. Still, he was easily killed by Hisoka soon after the latter revived. Enhanced Strength: Although not yet indicatively shown, Shalnark has superhuman-like strength, as hinted by his ranking in arm-wrestling. When on Autopilot, this attribute increases exponentially. Enhanced Agility: During his fight against Pell, Shalnark showcased amazing movements, dodging effectively many attacks of the creature. Advanced Speed: Shalnark is quite fast, as he was able to avoid most of Pell's attacks and to stick his antenna within a very short gap of time. When on autopilot, this attribute increases exponentially. Genius-Level Intellect: Shalnark is among the smartest member of the Troupe, as well as seemingly the most knowledgeable. He can calculate accurate odds in the midst of a fight and in mere seconds and his predictions are usually exact. He is adept at finding an enemy's weak spots and exploit them. Furthermore, he is a valuable source of information to the Troupe, being a licensed Pro Hunter. Shalnark is extremely proficient in informatics, as he managed to uncover Greed Island's secret. Additionally, he has great control over his emotions. Nen Shalnark is a Manipulator. By implanting an antenna into a target, he can control them completely. If he sticks the antenna into himself, he can enhance his own physical attributes greatly. His abilities can only be used through his bat-shaped phone. Shalnark gave his Hatsu abilities, phone and antennae to Chrollo in preparation for the latter's match against Hisoka; as a consequence, he is currently unable to use any of them. Trivia * In the official databook, his name is "Syarnorkl". * Shalnark's name could be a reference to Siarnaq, one of Saturn's moons and a character from Megaman. Both names transliterate into Japanese very similarly "Sharunaaku"(シャルナーク) and Sharunaku" (シャルナク) * In the second character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shalnark took 17th place with 84 votes. * In the third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shalnark took 15th place with 187 votes. * Shalnark was stated to be the number 6 member of the Phantom Troupe in episode 54 of the 2011 anime series. In manga, it was only said that his and Pakunoda's numbers are #6 and #9, but which number was specifically his was unknown. * Shalnark's Autopilot may be a nod to the Super Saiyan transformation from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Shalnark's voice actor in the 2011 anime Noriko Hidaka voiced Kurapika in the Hunter × Hunter Pilot OVA. * Shalnark is played by Ichikawa Kuniyoshi in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. * When the Phantom Troupe was introduced in the 2011 Anime, Shalnark seemed to know Pakunoda well. References Navigation fr:Sharnalk ru:Шалнарк Category:Hunter Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Deceased characters